Dauntless with a Daughter
by LilyLemon12
Summary: Tris joins Dauntless with a one year old daughter, and has to train and fit in and generally just get through Dauntless initiation, all while looking after her child. What will happen?


**New story! Hope you like it, if you do leave a review saying you liked it, or a random comment, or an idea for next chapter, or whatever. That's all folks! **

I chose Dauntless. I chose Dauntless for her as well. I thought it was a good idea, saving her from the life I had, but at least it was safe. At least she was safe.

As we're about to jump off the train, a real, moving train that I'm about to fling myself off of, I remember Ayala. It's idiotic putting myself in danger like this, but at least I can roll into a ball to protect myself. She's got no control over this, just like anything. It's downright murder to do this to her, my own daughter. As I'm contemplating whether to jump, or not jump and see where the train takes me, a woman who looks about two years older than me comes up and asks about her.  
"This is Ayala," I say, looking down at my child, "She turned one recently. But I'm not sure what to do, I can't jump off here with her." The woman bites her lip, thinks for a minute and finally says,  
"Give her to me. I'll take her with me on the safer exit, used for people with broken bones usually. I'll see you in the canteen after your tour and give her back then. It's best you don't have her for the beginning anyway. Oh, what's your name by the way?" I take a deep breath, hand Ayala over and mutter,  
"Tris. You?" She tells me her name is Shauna and that Ayala will be okay, and I nod gratefully, then jump. All I can think about is, funnily enough, my name. Beatrice is, no was, my name, but it doesn't sound right. Tris sounds perfect. Strong, powerful, independant Tris. Not weak Beatrice, who made a mistake and ended up with a child. Once I'm on the roof with all the transfers, a cruel looking man approaches.

Why did I decide to do this? Why did I volunteer to leap off a ledge into a black hole in a building, just to prove a point? I'm going to be used as an example, "Look kids, there's a line between stupidity and bravery, and she is that line. Don't risk your life to prove a point." And I'll be left lying there, dead on the ground with my daughter, oh my God my daughter. My daughter, who I'd forgotten about, would be motherless and basically parentless. She would be a virtual orphan because of a stupid desicion I made. Why did I decide to do this?  
"Hurry up transfer." the man calls, and against my better judgement, I jump. And I land, not on the ground with my limbs splayed out like that other girl, but instead on a net. And I'm not dead, I'm not dead. My daughter isn't motherless. Yes, I was stupid, but I'm alive.

After the tour, I want to sprint into the canteen and take Ayala into my arms and shower her with cuddles and kisses, because the hour we were apart was too long when she was left with a stranger, as nice as she seemed. I chat to Christina, who I met on the train, and a new boy named Will, who's quite amusing. As we traipse in, Shauna rushes up to me, and passes Ayala into my arms.  
"She's been great, like, so great and cute, but I gotta go to work. Bye!" she quickly says, and then runs out the door.  
"Who-who's this? And who was that?" Will asks, looking so confused as he glances between me, Ayala and the door where Shauna vanished out of. Christina laughs, and mutters,  
"Not much of an Erudite then." Will protests, and I look at him pointedly until he stops making irritated noises.  
"Thank you. This is Ayala, my kid." I say, and don't elaborate when I see Will's confused face.

"But, how? You're from Abnegation. How - how did-" he mumbles, creasing his brow.  
"Really not much of an Erudite. Do we need to explain the birds and the bees to you?" Christina jokes, and Will flushes bright red. Yes, the questions are awkward, but I love Ayala. And yes, maybe it's dangerous here, but at least she'll be happy and able to have a normal teenage life. And yes, Will and Christina are a bit odd and a lot to get used to, but they seem nice and it'll be nice to have actual friends who you can talk to. I just hope that Ayala will be okay, for now.


End file.
